Bullywug (5e Race)
Bullywug "We may be slimy, but we are still might-AAARGH!" -Jalileo Gabbers, Bullywug Ranger, seconds before he and his party were disintegrated by an angry lich. Physical Description Bullywugs are shorter stout creatures, appearing like humanoid frogs or toads. They are between 4-5 feet tall, and can have blue, yellow, green, gray, or red skin. They can have red, gold, bronze, orange, or silver eyes, which are very large and above their heads. They sometimes have black spots on their skin. History Bullywugs are a race that has lived in the swamps of the world since age-old history. They have lived in a foul aristocracy, fighting over ranks and appealing to their superiors in any way that they possibly can. While other societies have improved their technology with metal, bullywugs still use simple weapons and armor, however they use them more effectively than most races do. Society Bullywugs live in a system of aristocracy, trying to please their superiors constantly. Bullywugs either move through the ranks by murdering their rivals, or presenting gifts to their superiors, and they always introduce themselves with grand titles. They only have three ranks in their society: the leader, the superiors, and the inferiors. Most bullywugs are in the inferior class, though some do reach the superior class. Relationships Bullywugs do not typically kill other races, preferring to capture people and bring them to their leaders. The leaders have giant inferiority complexes, desiring to be respected and feared by other races, allowing them to be easily flattered. As such, most races pity the Bullywugs, even when they are rude, some Bullywugs can find homes with the kinder races, and are ignored by the more hostile ones. Bullywug Personality You can use the Bullywug Quirks table to determine a personality quirk for a bullywug character or to inspire how your character might act. Bullywug Quirks Bullywug Names Bullywugs have names that sound very elegant and refined, and they always make up grand-sounding titles for themselves, always trying to impress other races in any way they possibly can. Male: Jalileo, Giovanni, Leonardo, DaVinci Female: '''Monaria, Celeste, Seraphina, Borealis '''Titles: '''The Magnificent, The High-Jumping, Lord/Lady, Baron/Baroness Bullywug Traits Simple swamp-dwellers, bullywugs can make excellent improvisers and adventurers, their natural abilities combined with their need to impress others makes them very reliable in their capabilities. ''Ability Score Increase.'' Your Constitution score increases by 1. ''Swamp Hunter. You trained with a certain kind of fighting style in the swamps, either being strong or agile. Either your Dexterity or your Strength score increases by 2. '''''Age. Bullywugs are able to live for about half the amount of time humans do. They are considered mature at age 12, and typically live to be 50-60 years old. Alignment. Bullywugs do not care what side they are on, provided they can impress that side. They are typically Neutral Good, Neutral, or Neutral Evil. Size. Bullywugs are slightly smaller and slightly heavier than humans. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 25 feet. You have a swimming speed of 40 ft. Amphibious. ''You can breathe both air and water. ''Speak with Frogs and Toads. ''When speaking Bullywug, you can communicate simple concepts and thoughts to frogs and toads. ''Standing Leap. ''Your long jump is 20 ft., and your high jump is 10 ft., with or without a running start. ''Bite. ''Your jaw is powerful, able to crush tough insects and fruits with ease. Your unarmed strikes deal 1d4 piercing damage. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, Bullywug, and a language of your choice. Detect Balance Score: 22Category:Races